Never Listen in on Klaine Conversations
by bookfreak1317
Summary: Eavesdropping never ends well. Watch as different people listen in on our favorite couple and get the weirdest pictures from them. Prompt #13- ScarstarOfMountainClan... The New Direction girls go on a shopping spree at the same time Kurt decides to make Blaine try out the awesomeness called skinny jeans. Sadly, the girls don't know this... HIATUS!
1. Piercing

**Piercing**

**Disclaimer:** Um... If this was really Glee, every episode would be either angsty depression, awkward humor or just on plain crack.

**Warning: **Implied situations but not the real deal

**A/N** Hey people. It's bookfreak1317. This is my new story but I'm not going to be writing this by myself, you the reviewers, will be helping me by giving me different prompts of conversations that other people can listen in on. I want them to be really simple conversations between Kurt and Blaine, but I want them to sound really awkward to the people listening in. This first prompt is my own, **_Blaine thinks__ guys with piercings are really hot so Kurt decides to get one. But after getting it, he changes his mind. Burt walks by Kurt's room as they try to take the piercing out. _**I hope y'all enjoy this! Please read, enjoy, review and leave a prompt of your own!

xoxo bookfreak1317

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwww! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out!"<p>

"I'm trying! But it's stuck!"

Burt froze outside his son's bedroom. His plan to go and watch Deadliest Catch all night in his bedroom left his mind at Blaine's and Kurt's voices.

"I don't care if it's stuck! Just get it out!" Kurt practically screeched.

"I can't get it out if it's stuck! Now hold still Kurt." Blaine said with annoyance.

Kurt's moan of pain could be heard loudly through the door.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one who agreed! You said you were ready!"

"Well I lied!"

"Then it's your fault! You know I wouldn't pressure you! I wouldn't have minded waiting!"

"Oh shut up and pull it out already!" Kurt snapped at Blaine.

Burt was still frozen in place? Ready? Pressured? Did that mean that Blaine and Kurt were...

Kurt's loud screech suddenly rang through the house and before Burt knew what he was doing, he had burst through Kurt's door.

Instead of finding Kurt and Blaine naked and doing unthinkable things, he found Kurt sitting on his bed grasping his ear, sniffling, and Blaine sitting next to him.

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked in surprise at Burt's entrance. "What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting up with some of the guys to watch the football game?"

"The game was canceled because of all the thunder and lighting outside." Burt replied, waving his arm at the window.

"Oh, I didn't notice it was raining." Kurt said, obviously trying to distract Burt from the situation on hand.

"So, anybody want to explain what's going on?"

Kurt suddenly went silent, his eyes focusing on his nails.

"Kurt."

Kurt quickly mumbled a reply.

"What did you say?" Burt asked with curiosity.

"I said I got a piercing but it was hurting too much so I asked Blaine to help me take it out."

"Wait, what?" Burt asked with curiosity. So Blaine and Kurt hadn't been...?

"I told Kurt that I thought he would look hot with a piercing and Kurt agreed to getting one. I didn't know that he really didn't want one. If I had known, I wouldn't have let him get it." Blaine apologized.

"Wait, so you guys weren't..." Burt trailed off with his question.

"Weren't what?" Kurt questioned.

"Um... That you guys were having um... Ah..."

Kurt looked confused for a second before he finally got it. "Eww! No! Why would you think such a thing?"

By this time Burt's face was bright red. "Well, you see, from the outside of your closed door everything you guys were saying implied to different situations. And I couldn't tell what to apply them to when I couldn't see anything and I just assumed the worst."

"Dad!" Kurt screeched his face bright red. Blaine was sitting behind him on the bed, biting his lip in an effort not to laugh.

"I'm sorry but it sounded that way!" Burt said in his defense.

By this time, both Hummels were both unflattering red colors and Blaine was turning purple from trying not to laugh.

"Well, um..." Burt trailed off. What was he supposed to say? The air in the room was as awkward as it could be and all he wanted to do was leave.

"Yes, um... As fun as this awkward air is, I need to stop the bleeding of my ear. So if you don't mind..." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm going now." Burt said quickly. "Blaine." He nodded in the direction of the purple faced boy before he ran out of the room.

As soon the door shut behind Burt, Blaine burst into laughter. Kurt quickly turned to glare at his boyfriend.

"Not one word. And just so you know, I will NEVER get any type piercing again. No matter what fetish you have for them. I do not want to go through something as awkward as that again."


	2. Pimple

_**Pimple**_

_**Disclaimer: My name isn't Ryan Murphy or Fox. So that means I don't own Glee. Tragic isn't it? **_

_**A/N Hey people, it's me! Sorry it took me so long to update. Been pretty busy. I'm kinda sad nobody left me a prompt. I waited and waited for a prompt, but I never got one. So I complained to my cousin and she gave a prompt! Here it is 'Kurt has a pimple and it's huge! Blaine doesn't think it's so bad and tries to comfort Kurt. Carole tells the boys dinner is ready but not without hearing the conversation first.' At first I was like 'A pimple implying a M situation? You gotta be kidding me.' But I thought for a bit, it actually made sense. If you don't believe, just read this chapter and it'll make perfect sense. It's not the best but hey, if y'all give me awesome prompts they'll be awesome chapters. **_

_**But before you began, I have an announcement. I'm looking for staff members for my community 'Dear Diary'. I'm trying to put as much stories as I can but my computer keeps having melt downs so I really can't add stuff. And doing it on my iPod is extremely difficult. So if you're interested please PM me! So that's all for announcements and now on to the story! Please read, enjoy and review! **_

_**xoxo bookfreak1317**_

* * *

><p>Carole hummed as she finished setting the table. She had made a delicious meal of roast chicken, mashed potatoes, a plain garden salad. And for dessert she made chocolate mousse. Why did she make such a meal? Because this was the first time she and Burt were meeting Blaine as Kurt's boyfriend. Yes, they have already met him before and Burt and Carole already adore him, but still, this was met the boyfriend moment and Carole wanted Blaine as comfortable as possible since she knew Burt would try to make that difficult for Blaine.<p>

"Boys! Dinner time!" Carole called up the stairs. As soon as the word dinner was said, Finn was running down the stairs like a mass murder was behind him and Burt had charged in from the living room like the mass murder had a friend and was after him.

Burt and Finn sat and stared at the food with a hungry look in their eyes, their legs bouncing up and down with impatience for dinner. After a few minutes of waiting and no sign of Blaine and Kurt, the Finn and Burt were impatient.

"Where are Blaine and Kurt? Can we eat now? I'll try to save some food for them. Can we eat? Please? Please? Please?" Finn asked bouncing almost out of his seat.

"No. Not yet. Just wait a few minutes while I go get the boys." Carole said as she got up.

She walked up the stairs wondering why the boys didn't come down when called. Kurt was usually never late for dinner and she knew he wouldn't willing let him and Blaine be late for dinner since he knew Blaine needed to make an even better impression on Burt than he has already done.

The first thing Carole noticed when she got to Kurt's room was that the door was closed. And Kurt's door was practically never closed. Especially when Blaine was over. She walked over to the door and raised her hand to knock, but before she could, she heard voices leak out from the room.

"Blaine!" She heard Kurt moan.

"Kurt!" She heard Blaine moan in response before giggling.

"This is not funny! It's huge!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it it! I'll never survive!"

Carole was frozen. Blaine and Kurt weren't... They wouldn't... Would they?

"It's humongous! I'll be stuck in my room for days!"

"You're exaggerating. It's normal size. Actually, I think it's smaller then normal size."

"No it's not! It's gigantic! I'm going to die!"

"Now I'm positive you're exaggerating!"

"Oh shut up! And before I claw your eyes out!"

"Oh haha. Very funny. It's not bad. Any way, it's just your family. They won't care about something like that." Blaine said as he opened the door. "It's just a pi..." Blaine trailed off as he saw Carole.

Everyone was quiet before Carole finally spoke. "So boys, may I ask what you two were doing that was so important that you guys didn't come down for dinner when I called."

Kurt blushed. "Well, um. Nothing."

Carole raised her eyebrow at Kurt's answer. "Nothing? You sure? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that conversation implied something."

Kurt blinked at Carole's words. "What?"

"I mean, you guys were abusing your father'strust in you. Kurt, Burt thinks the world of Kurt. But the fact you guys just did what you did abuses that trust!" Carole ranted.

"Carole, would you stop for a second." Kurt said with a confused look on his face.

"No. I won't stop. You guys were highly irresponsible and..."

"Carole would you listen!"

Carole stop at Kurt's yell, surprised. Kurt had never yelled at her before. What was so important?

"What are you talking about Carole?" Kurt asked extremely confused.

"I'm talking about how you and Blaine were just having sex!"

Kurt and Blaine stared at Carole in shock before bursting into laughter.

Carole stood in shock at the boys. Why were they laughing? They both knew Burt would kill Blaine if him and his 'baby boy' were having sex and they think it's funny? They must be insane.

"Why do you guys think this is so funny? This is serious. You both know Burt will kill Blaine if you guys are having sex." Blaine laughter stopped at Carole's words, a look of horror on his face.

"Burt thinks we've been having sex? Because we haven't. We haven't even made it past slightly heavy make out sessions." Blaine said quickly with worry written all over his face.

"No, he doesn't. And what do you mean you guys haven't had sex?" Carole asked in confusion. If they boys haven't done anything, what was up with their conversation?

"He means we haven't done anything. What made you think that we have?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The conversation you two were just having clearly implied it." Carole said with a wave of her hand. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before bursting into laughter. This went on for a few minutes before the boys finally calmed down.

"Carole," Kurt panted. "We talking about sex we were talking about a pimple."

Carole froze at Kurt's words. "A pimple? What pimple?"

"This." Kurt said pointing to his right cheek. Carole had to squint and look for a second before she saw it.

"Wait. This is the thing that is so gigantic it's going keep you locked in your room for days?" Carole asked.

"Yes!" Kurt said exasperated. Blaine rolled his eyes behind him and did the crazy sign at Kurt.

Carole couldn't hold in her laughter at that.

"What? This isn't funny! It's huge! It's like a volcano!" Kurt said angrily.

"Kurt, it isn't that big. I wouldn't have even noticed if you hadn't told me." Carole said with a chuckle.

"It's not? Are you sure?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Yes!" Carole chuckled. "You can barely tell. You would only know it was there is you wore a neon flashing sign pointing to your pimple saying 'Hey, look at my pimple! It's right here!'"

Kurt, Blaine and Carole both burst into laughter. After a few minutes, they still hadn't stop laughing. They didn't stop until they heard someone walk up the stairs. They all stopped and turned to look at Burt.

"Is everything all right? You guys have been up for ten minutes. I had to resort to putting the food in the oven and putting a lock on it." Burt asked with concern.

"Yeah, everything's all right. Let's go downstairs before Finn gets the hammer to break into the stove." Carole said with a smile.

"What were you guys laughing about?" Burt asked as they walked behind Blaine and Kurt down the stairs.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. But you're never going to believe it." Carole said with a smirk.

And before Burt could ask why, Kurt's scream interrupted them.

"Finn! That food was for everyone to eat, not just you! And how did you even open the oven anyways? Didn't my dad lock it?"

"Yes, he did. I used the hammer that was under the sink."

"Finn! Please tell me you left the dessert alone?"

"Uh..."

"Finn!" A loud smack and Finn's yell of pain could be heard.

Carole sighed and shook her head. "Do you remember the number for the pizza place?"

"I got it on speed dial." Burt said as he dialed his phone.

_**Good? Bad? Review please and let me know!**_


	3. Eyebrows

**Eyebrows**

**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo!**

**A/N** Hey people, it's me. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm surprised so many people liked the last chapter especially since it was a pimple implying a M situation but oh well! I just got mad skill. *wink, wink* Jk, I'm not that self centered and over confident. But anyhoo, anyone who left a review or a prompt, you rock! Y'all just make me smile and hum Glee all day :) Which I don't mind of course but I think my family is getting a bit annoyed. My mom might be starting to not like Glee as much as she used to and my brother literally screams and covers his ears when he hears 'Thriller/Heads will roll' but I think they'll survive.

This chapter is based on a prompt given to me by _**Horsegahl**_. The prompt was *_**I had an epic idea for a prompt while I was writing my story One Word! You should do one where Kurt is insisting Blaine gets his eyebrows plucked... *Wiggles eyebrows* And someone isn't quite sure whats going on***_ I must say, the idea of Blaine getting his eyebrows plucked made me crack up. As soon as I read this I could picture Blaine's reaction to the suggestion to eyebrow pluckage. But it took me a while to make the conversation sound M rated and decide on who should listen in. Oh and by the way people, if you leave a prompt could you leave the name of a person who should listen in on the conversation? It would make my job loads easier. If not, that's okay. I can figure it out myself or ask my bestest BFFLFLE /a bit of slytherin/ for help. We are like the huggest Gleeks in the world!

Anyhoo, enough with my blabbering. It's time for all of you guys to read, enjoy and review this chapter! 'Cause if you do, y'all get cookies that'll randomly appear in your house but for some odd reason you'll never be able to find them ;)

xoxo bookfreak1317

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I have something to ask you."<p>

Blaine turned to face Kurt at his question. What did Kurt have to ask him that made him look as if Kurt asked his question, Blaine would murder and break up with him?

"Yes? What is it?"

Kurt bit his lip. He wasn't sure how to ask Blaine this. He knew Blaine was touchy on the subject but Kurt couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Blaine, have you ever thought of getting your eyebrows plucked?"

\.\.\.\.\.\.\.

Wes gave a sigh as packed up his school books and left the library.

He had spent the last two hours in the library studying and he was no closer to understanding anything related to the word trigonometry then he was to being the President.

Wes had one of the highest GPA's at Dalton and had A's in every class. Every class but Trigonometry of course. Trigonometry was the class where his grade was a wonderful C. And oh how Wes hated the C.

Wes groaned and banged his head against his locker.

"Hey Wes, you angry at your locker or something? 'Cause it isn't nice to bang your head against your locker. It could be considered locker abuse."

"Go away, David." Wes moaned.

"Awww... is the Wes angry?" David said in a teasing voice.

"David. Would you please shut up? I'm in a lot of trouble."

"What, did you rob a bank? Blow up a police station? Steal all of Blaine's hair gel?"

"No! I'm not in trouble with the law and I'm not that insane to even _think _of touching Blaine's hair gel. I'm talking about the fact that I don't understand half of what we do in Trigonometry! I just spent the last two hours in the library studying and all I've learn is how many way you can piss off the libarian!" Wes snapped.

"Really? How many ways are there?" David asked excitingly, while jumping up and down.

"There are at least 47 ways, but I'm positive there are more." Wes said as he shoved his books and his binders into his backpack.

"Like what?"

Wes gave a sigh and shook his head. "Banging your head against the tables, books, shelves and walls. Breaking pencils into the smallest pieces possible in as many different ways possible, muttering to yourself, and insulting adults in the age range of 30 to 40 under your breath."

David chuckled at the list of things Wes gave.

"It's not funny! Well, it is but not really! I really need to understand Triginometry! If I don't get a B- or higher on my next test, I'll lose my place as a Warbler Council member!" Wes pratically screamed at David.

David raised his hands in a sign of surrender at Wes' scream.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. If you're having so much trouble with Trig, why don't you go ask Kurt for help?" David suggested.

"Why would I ask Kurt?" Wes asked with confusion.

"Because he's an honors student and is in some sort of fancy, smancy, advanced math class thing."

Wes gave a groan before he banged his head againt his locker. He was such an idiot. He knew that Kurt was great with math but he never put two and two together and thought to ask Kurt for help.

David," He said as he laid his hands on his shoulders. "You're a genius." And then Wes ran off in the direction of Kurt's dorm room.

David stared in suprise after Wes. "Wow. Wes mus tbe really that horrible in Trig to say I'm a genius."

\.\.\.\.\.\.\.

Wes panted as he ran up Kurt's door. He knew it was kind of silly to have run all the way there, but this test was next and he was going to need all the help he could get.

After catching his breath, Wes stood up, walked over to Kurt's door, had raised his hand to knock before he stopped to listen to the conversaion coming from Kurt's room. Wes knew it was bad to listen in on people's private conversaionts, but Blaine and Kurt's conversations happened to be the funniest there was.

"Kurt. No. I don't wanna."

"Awww... Come on Blaine, it'll be fine."

"No, it won't. If I let you finish, it'll hurt even more."

"Blaine, you agreed to letting me pluck your hair and you can't go back on it now."

"I know, I know. But do you see how long that one piece of hair is? If I let you pull it, I'll die."

"No, you won't die. And I want to pluck it because it's so long. Now hold still."

"No!"

Wes heard loud crashes and smashes come from the room. Wes wasn't surprised Kurt was trying to pluck some of Blaine's hair since he seemed to have it everywhere, but Wes was scared of where Kurt was plucking it from.

Wes was pulled from his musings as he heard a particularly loud yelp and crash come from inside the room.

"Kurt! Get off me!"

"No, I won't. I will plucking your hair no matter how much begging and squirming you do. And I reccommend you don't squirm if you want to keep a valuable part of your body."

Wes' breath hitched at Kurt's words. Valuable part of his body? Did Kurt mean...?

"No! I don't care! I don't want it plucked!"

"Blaine, I need to pluck it. It's ugly and unappealing. I'm not going to want to do anything with you if you don't let me finish!"

Wes felt the blood rush to his head at Kurt's words. From what Kurt said, that meant Kurt was plucking Blaine's hair from...

"Alright. I'll let you pluck it. But only that one! I still need _some_ hair."

"Great!" Wes could pratically hear the smile in Kurt's voice. "Now hold still and let me finish."

Wes jumped when he heard a loud painful yelp come from Blaine. Wes couldn't just stand there any longer and let his friend be tortured, so he burst into the room.

Instead of finding Kurt sitting on top of Blaine, plucking hair from a _*certain* _area on Blaine, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on KUrt's bed with Blaine clutching at his eyebrows?, and Kurt sitting next to him looking triumphant and holding a pair of tweezers.

"Wes!" He could hear the surprise in Kurt'd voice. "When did you get here? I thought you were in the library studying?"

"I was. But I gave up because I was learning absolutely nothing and decided I would ask you for help since you're such a math wiz."

"Oh! Of course I'll help you! Do you want to work now or do you want to at a later time?"

"Aren't you a little busy de-hairing Blaine right now to help me study?" Wes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"De-hairing... Oh! You mean me plucking Blaine's eyebrows!" Kurt said in understanding.

"Plucking Blaine's eyebrows?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, that's wat we were doing right before you barged in. Right Blaine?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded his head quickly before pulling his hand away from his eyebrows to show his nicely trimmed and controlled eyebrows with bright red skin surrounding them.

"Wait. You were only plucking Blaine's eyebrows?"

Kurt nodded.

"Nothing else? Wes asked.

"No. Why do you keep asking? What did you think I was plucking?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." Wes mumbled quickly.

"Wes." Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I might've thought you were plucking a certain area down there on Blaine." Wes mumble quietly, hoping Blaine and Kurt wouldn't hear but knowing they would.

Identical yells of "Wes!" was heard from the two boys after Wes' statement.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But it seriously sounded like that!" Wes defended himself.

"I don't care! I just can't believe you thought I would let someone plcuk my hair from there!" Blaine yelled.

"I know, I know. But Kurt said if he didn't stay still, you would lose a valuable part of your body!" Wes said with a dramatic wave of his arms.

"I meant his eye! I think that is an important part of his body!" Kurt said.

"Oh, Um..." Wes didn't know what to say. What do you say in the middle of a conversation like this? " How about I come back tomorrow for my tutoring session?" But before anyone could answer, Wes answered himself. "Yes? Okay! See ya then Kurt! Bye!"

Wes slammed the door behind him before running away in the direction of his dorm room.

Kurt and Blaine sat in silence before Blaine groaned and laid back onto te bed.

"I hate you!" Blaine moaned at Kurt, his face flushed from embarassment.

"Oh shut up." Kurt snapped. "Atleast you're eyebrows aren't shaped like triangles anymore and you know look semi normal!"


	4. Drunk Texting

**Drunk Texting**

**Disclaimer:** Ain't no way in hell this is mine. Don't got the talent to be able to own this.

**A/N** I have absolutely no excuse for taking so long to update. I tried to write an update, but I never got any inspiration for another chapter. Every time I started to, something came up and distracted me. Finals, parent separation, boyfriend, falling in love with my best friend, Geometry, concerts, falling out of love, liking my ex again, the list goes on. As long as a mob doesn't come after me, I think we can put this behind us and move on with the story!

This chapter is inspired by _**krynny**_, who's prompt was: **_*Kurt talking about Blaine drunk texting after biota*._ **Awesome idea! I've always wanted to know what Blaine's drunk texts would be like. *smirks and rubs hands evily*

Please read, enjoy and review!

xoxo bookfreak1317

* * *

><p>"Omg, you were so drunk! You wouldn't even begin to believe it!"<p>

"Oh I think I can. I was the one dealing with the hang over the next day."

"So? You have no idea in hell what you did that night."

"Then tell me oh great one."

"Fine." Kurt said with an evil smirk. "I will."

/./././.

"Yes mom. We will. C'mon Puck."

Finn and Puck quickly ran up the stairs, wanting to get away from Mrs. Hudson before she could get talking again and keep them from their CoD marathon any longer.

"Dude, your mom is really nice but does she ever shut up?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Finn said, while slapping Puck on the arm.

Puck laughed and ran off, but not without tripping over the shoes outside Kurt's room.

"Owwww! Dude! What the hell is with this?" Puck said, while sitting up and rubbing the spot his head he hit.

"Idk, Kurt's usually not this messy." Finn said, as he bent over to pick up the shoes. "Hey, these are Blaine's shoes! Why are they here?"

"Didn't you say Kurt has this weird thing of making people take their shoes off before entering his room?" Puck asked while standing up.

"Yeah, it's really odd, but I meant why are his shoes here? I didn't know he was going to be here tonight." Finn said frowning.

"Well, I'm going to tell them off for nearly killing me." Puck said going for Kurt's door.

"Puck, I don't think that's such a good i..." Finn started.

"Shhhhhh! Shut up!" Puck said before waving Finn over to Kurt's door.

"What are you doing?" Finn whispered when he came over to the door.

"Listen!"

Finn leaned his ear against the door next to Puck.

"'And his butt is so adorable!'"

"Kurt! Stop it!"

"No! This next one is great! 'He is so delicious to look at! I could just eat him up!'"

"Stop it!" The sound of Blaine hitting Kurt with a pillow could be heard.

They could hear Kurt laugh and hit Blaine back.

They then heard the bed squeak as Blaine tackled Kurt and him squeal as he was tackled. The bed creaked and groaned as the two wrestled, both of them laughing before it suddenly became quiet.

Finn and Puck stood there for a minute, waiting to hear a noise, there wasn't one.

"Dude." Puck whispered.

"What?"

"I think they might be making out or..."

He was interrupted by a moan and then giggles.

"Dude, what was that?" Finn asked.

"That's what I was saying, I think they're either making out or having sex."

Finn stood in shock, not wanting to believe a thing, before more moans came through the door. At those noises, Finn stormed into Kurt's room.

Kurt and Blaine flew off the bed as the door flew open.

"Finn! What the hell?" Kurt yelled furiously.

"I can't believe you two! How could you do such a thing! Burt's going to be so disappointed when I tell him!" Finn shouted, his face red from anger.

"Burt's going to be angry because we were looking at the texts I sent while drunk after that party and making fun of them?" Blaine asked, confusion and fear written on his face.

"Wait! You guys were making of your drunk texting? Why were you moaning?" Puck asked.

"To emphasize funniness of the texts!" Kurt said smirking, while Blaine blushed furiously behind him.

"What was so funny about them?" Puck asked curiously while Finn stood behind him, stuttering, unable to understand what's going on.

"No!" Blaine yelled and dived for the phone, but a smirking Kurt threw it to Puck before he could get it.

Puck quickly read the texts before he burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god, this is hilarious!" Puck said, laughing.

"I know right?" Kurt said laughing.

"And Blaine wrote these?"

"Yup! Aren't they great?"

"Kurt! Puck! Stop it!" Blaine yelled, his face a bright, firey red.

"Haha. And to think I once thought you were innocent!" Puck said, bending over with laughter.

"What's so funny about them?" Finn asked, trying to see the phone.

"Nothing!" Puck, Blaine and Kurt yelled.

"But you guys were laughing." Finn asked, looking so lost.

"So? It doesn't mean anything!" Kurt snapped. "C'mon Blaine, let's go out for some coffee." He said while grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

"But wait!" Finn called, but they just ignored him. He then turned to face Puck. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Now let's go play Call of Duty." Puck said while leaving the room.

Finn stared, completely lost, after Puck.

"I'm so confused!"


	5. Baking

**Baking**

**A/N **Hey people, it's me! I'm back with another chapter! Woot! I'm glad y'all liked the last chappie, but I've could've done with more reviews, if ya know what I mean.

This chapter is inspired by a prompt for_** DC World**_, which is** _*I have an prompt. Blaine and Kurt are baking in the kitchen. Blaine drips some sticky batter on his pants and comments how he has change them now. Kurt laughs and says something along the lines of how that never happens to him because he has some control. You get where this might go :D Finn and Sam could hear it.*_**

Love. It! Just made me laugh and so did this chappie. So if you smile and/or laugh during this chappie, you hafta review. You just hafta! ;) lol

Read, review and enjoy!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>"Shoot him! Shoot him!"<p>

Video game guns went off quickly and rapidly.

"Aim for the snipper! Aim for the snip...! Damn it!" Finn yelled as he threw his control down angrily.

"Sorry man. There were just too many to shoot at the same time." Sam said with an apologetic shrug, as he turned the game off.

"Hey! We could've just restarted the game and figure out went wrong before!" Finn protested as Sam stood up.

"I know. But I'm hungry. Isn't your brother baking a cake?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but aren't you on a diet?"

"Yeah, but I can treat myself at times."

Finn flew up and was out the door, halfway through Sam's sentence.

"Pig." Sam muttered before following Finn.

As soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs, he headed straight for the kitchen. But before he could enter, Finn got in his way.

"Sam wait."

"What is it? I know I complain about how unhealthy cake and that stuff is, but I really want some cake now."

"I know, but listen." Finn said, while waving Sam to the door.

Sam came over and leaned his ear against the door.

"Blaine, really? I just bought you those pants!"

"I'm sorry! I tried to help it, but I couldn't!"

The boys heard Kurt sigh.

"At least I have more self control then you. We're just lucky the boys didn't hear all the moaning."

The two boys looked at each other and mouthed moaning.

"Well, sorry! I can't help it if you're so good!"

Both boys looked at each other in shock before they both burst into the kitchen, looking wildly around the room.

"Finn! Sam! What are you two doing? Your cake isn't finished yet." Kurt said, looking at the two curiously.

"What were you two doing?" Finn asked.

"Baking." Blaine and Kurt said together, looking confused.

"But you two already knew that." Blaine said.

"Yeah, but what else were you guys doing?" Finn asked, being pushy.

"What do you mean?" Finn opened his mouth to talk, but quickly shut it. Not wanting to say. Sam sighed and shook his head before answering.

"From the conversation you two were having, it sounded like you two were doing some _very mature_ things."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other in shock before they both burst into laughter.

"We weren't doing any 'very mature' things." Blaine said laughing.

"We were talking about Blaine's weakness for cake batter!" Kurt finished.

Sam and Finn looked at each other, at the Klaine couple, then back at each other.

"But what about the stain on Blaine's pants?" Finn asked, while pointing at the obvious stain on the crouch area of Blaine's pants, making Blaine blush a bright red and cover the stain.

"Cake batter. Blaine spilled it."

"Blaine's lack of self control?"

"He can't control his self around sugar."

"The moaning?"

"The batter was really good."

"Kurt being good?"

"At baking."

"Oh."

The kitchen then quickly fell into an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Sam finally said something.

"So, I'm just going to take an apple, go back to the video games and forget this ever happened." Sam said.

"And I'm going to take this Doritos, go back to the video games and pretend this was just a nightmare." Finn said, catching on to Sam's plan, being smart for once in his life.

"Sound good?" They asked together.

"Yup."


	6. Sweater

**Sweater**

**A/N** Hey people, it's me! I'm on a roll with updating! Woot! Lol.

But thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and follow this story! Y'all just make my day! Especially since you guys are putting up with my insane updating patterns ;) lol

Anyhoo, this chapter is inspired by _**alexagirl18**_, who's prompt is: **_*Umm prompt wise... you could have Blaine trying to take his sweater off and it gets stuck halfway over his head... and maybe Jeff could listen in? :D*_**

Great dea. Love it! And I hope y'all love it yourself!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>"I can't get it out!"<p>

"And it's my fault?"

"Yes! It is! Because it's yours!"

Jeff froze outside the Warbler Hall in mid step. 'Blaine and Kurt actually have fights? Wow.' Jeff thought to himself in surprise.

In all the time Kurt had been at Dalton, him and Blaine had never had a fight. Or at least not such a public one.

"It just has to be so huge!" Kurt yelled.

"It's not huge! It's normal size!" Blaine whine.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England!" Kurt snapped.

"Pleasure to meet you, your higness!" Blaine yelled.

The sound of someone getting hit and the yell of "Oww!" rang throughout the room and out into the hallway where Jeff was standing.

"Oh shut up! Just get it out! It hurts!"

"It's not my fault!"

Jeff was confused. 'What did they mean by it hurting and what was so huge?'

It took Jeff a minute before it hit him.

"Oh my god," He whispered to himself. "They're having sex in the Warbler Hall."

Jeff stood in shock for a few moments before moans came through the door.

"Stop moaning!" Kurt yelled.

"I can't help it!" Blaine said before letting out another moan.

"If you don't shut up, I WILL gag you! I do not want anyone else to know what's going on!"

Before Jeff knew what he was doing, he had burst into the Warbler Hall and was looking around wildly.

Instead of seeing Kurt and Blaine, 'socializing', Kurt was trying to yank a sweater off of Blaine, which was stuck around Blaine's head and Kurt's hand.

"What the hell?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff! Come and help! Blaine's head is so big, that my sweater got stuck around his head and then got stuck around my hand because I tried to take it off. And it hurts!" Kurt said, while slapping Blaine's arm.

"Oww! Stop it! Jeff, please save me!" Blaine cried out before moaning in pain.

Jeff quickly ran over and joined Kurt in trying to pull the sweater off of Blaine's head.

It took ten minutes, some minor and major injuries, before they finally got it off of Blaine's head.

"Damn Blaine, how big is your head?" Jeff asked while rubbing his injured fingers.

"It's not big!" Blaine yelled while rubbing the red mark on his forehead.

"Whatever you say, dear." Kurt said, while rubbing feeling back into his hand.

"Well, I'm just glad it was only Blaine's head getting stuck." Jeff said with a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I was outside the hall and your conversation implied something very um... Interesting." Jeff said, not knowing what else to say.

"What did you think we were doing?" Kurt asked.

"I, I thought, I thought you two, ithoughtyoutwowerehavingsex!" Jeff said in a rush, while blushing.

"You thought we were having sex?" Kurt and Blaine asked together in surprise.

Jeff stood with a scared look on his face before he squeaked out a "Sorry!" and ran out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"And this is why I love Jeff."


	7. Cookie Jar

_**Cookie Jar**_

**A/N** Hey people, it's me! And I'm back with another chapter! I'm glad you all have enjoyed the story so far, means a lot! :)

Before I forget, I just want to let you guys know that this is the last chapter where you can give me prompt ideas. After I post the next chapter, prompt acceptance is closed! I got far too many at the moment and I can't deal with too many more. So if you want to inspire a chapter, better do it before the next chapter is posted!

But for now, this chapter was inspired by **DC**_** World,** _who prompt was '**_Going along the baking/sugar theme, I have another prompt for you. Blaine attempts to steal the last cookie in the cookie jar and gets his hand stuck. He then complains about how the opening is way to tight and Kurt repremends him for so foolishly jamming it ( his hand ) in there with thinking of repercussions. And just to spice things up Britana can over hear them.'_**

Just hilarious! Love it! And I hope y'all love it as well!

Please read, enjoy and review! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>"Owww, owww, owww, owww, OWWWWW!"<p>

"Blaine, you are a bloody idiot!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Oh yes it is!"

Brittany and Santana stopped outside the Hummel-Hudson kitchen.

"San, why are Blainey and Kurtie fighting?" Brittany asked Santana, confused.

"I don't know, sweetie. Why don't we listen and find out?" Santana said, curious as to the perfect couple were fighting.

"But isn't that eavesdropping and isn't it also bad?" Brittany asked, not wanting to do something bad.

"Yeah, but it's okay this time. We need to see if everything is okay with our boys." Santana said, petting Brittany's arm.

Brittany nodded in understanding. She didn't want something bad to be happening to her favorite dolphins.

"Let's listen then." Santana said, putting a finger to her lips.

The two quickly listened back in on the conversation.

"... The opening is way too tight!" Blaine whined.

"It's your fault for foolishly jamming your hand in such a tight space!" Kurt snapped.

"Well sorry for being so in the mood, I wasn't thinking!"

The sound of Blaine being smacked was heard through the door and Blaine's yell of pain could be heard.

"San, are they doing what I think they are?" Brittany whispered.

"I think they are Britt." Santana whispered back in shock. "Wanky."

"Okay, on the count of three, we're going to pull your hand out. Okay?" Kurt asked.

"Okay." Blaine agreed.

"One. Two. Three." Kurt said.

The sound of moaning and groaning could be heard from the kitchen.

"San, I think they're getting really kinky." Brittany whispered, shocked, but turned on.

"Yeah." Santana said, before another groan and the sound of someone crashing into something was heard.

"Kurt! Be careful! I don't want anyone to know what's going on!" Blaine whined.

"It's not my fault you can't control youself!" Kurt snapped. "Hey! Your hand is losening! I think if we tug a few more times, we can get it out!"

"Seriously?" The girls could hear the shock in Blaine's voice.

"Yeah, seriously! It's really lose now! Thank god for butter! Now on three again. One. Two. Three!"

The girls heard another groan and some squeaking, before a loud squelch signaled that Blaine got his hand out.

"Oh my dead wizard god! My hand is free!" Blaine squealed loudly before they heard him tackle Kurt in a hug. But the force of his hug was so great, he shoved Kurt right into the kitchen door and it flew open, allowing the boys to tumble out and stop at the girls feet.

"Hey gals, what's up?" Kurt asked, sitting up, while rubbing the spot on his head that he hit.

"Well, we were just listening to you and Blaine have..." Brittany started to say, before Santana slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Actually, we just came to see if you wanted to go shopping, but we can see that you guys are pretty busy right now so we're just going to go now." Santana said, not wanting to interrupt the gays sex time. She knew that they would appreciate it, since she understood and hated how annoying it was when someone interrupted her sex time.

"Let's go Britt." Santana said, pulling Brittany away. "Have a fun time boys!" Santana called over her shoulder, with a suggestive wink, causing the boys to look really confused.

"But San," Brittany said, as she pulled her away. "I wanted to ask about their sexy time."

"Brit, if we go now, we can go back to my place and have some fun time our selves." San said, giving her a quick kiss, causing Brittany to smile and nod her head excitedly.

Meanwhile inside the house, the two teenages were still sitting on the floor in shock.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked confused.

"Idk," Blaine said with a shrug. "Cookie?" He asked, while offering Kurt a cookie jar, which was covered in butter.

Kurt looked at it for a second before he shrugged and took one. "Sure. But if I get some sort of disease from the butter and your hand from being stuck inside the jar for so long, I'm going to kill you."

"Fair enough." Blaine said with a shrug, before stuffing more cookies in his mouth.

"You're such a pig." Kurt said with a look of disgust at all the cookies Blaine was eating.

"You love me anyway!" Blaine said, cookies spraying everywhere.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, as he wiped cookies of his cheek. "And I still don't understand why."


	8. Anniversary Dinner

**Anniversary Dinner**

**A/N** Hey people, I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I had meant to update sooner, but a bunch of things came up. I started two new stories, which I'm very proud of and hope y'all go check out, I had a bunch of parades for marching band and concerts for band and chorus, a couple of projects for honors classes and to top it all off, I also got a concussion. So yeah, a lot of things took over my life. I'm very sorry but hey! I'm updating again! Whoot!

This chapter is for**_ Krys_**, who's prompt was: _**'Kurt and Blaine have just gotten back from a fancy dinner date together for their anniversary (for some random thing) and they're in Kurt's room discussing the delicious food... with lots of moaning and easily translatable adjectives...**_  
><em><strong>And Finn and the other Glee boys are having a guy's night in the bedroom next door, and they end up.. listening in... <strong>__**Oh**_** goodness...'**

Tehe. Love this! I'm just going to turn everyone's night extremely awkward ;)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>"On your mark, get set, go!" Finn yelled, before Artie and Mike took off down the hallway.<p>

The Glee guys were having a sleep over/video game marathon at the Hudson-Hummel household and they were bored. Very bored.

They_ were_ playing video games before, but someone had forgotten to charge the remotes (Finn, cough, cough) so they were all really bored from doing nothing while the remotes charged and had decided to race down the hallways.

"Turn left! Turn left! Turn!" Puck yelled as the two rounded the hallway corner.

Mike was able to do that, but Artie lost control of his wheelchair and succeeded in crashing into a wall, and tumbling out of the chair.

"Artie!" The rest of the guys yelled before running over and helping Artie back into his chair.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Artie said, rubbing his head. But when he pulled his hand away from his head, there was blood on it.

"Oh my god! You're bleeding! What do we do? What do we do?" Finn said running around like a headless chicken.

Puck couldn't help but facepalm. "Dear god Finn. You're an idiot."

"I am not! And why do you say so?" Finn asked, completely confused.

"'Cause all Artie needs is a band aid." Rory said, amused at Finn's behavior.

"Oh. I knew that!" Finn said.

All the guys chuckled at that.

"Sure you did." Sam said, shaking his head.

"I did too know!" Finn protested. "I think..." Finn trailed off.

The guys all burst into laughter again at Finn's answer, causing Finn to be even more confused. After they all finished laughing, Artie spoke.

"Hey guys, I know this is extremely funny, but my cut really hurts. Could I please have a band aid and maybe some peroxide?" Artie asked, poking at his cut and wincing at the pain he felt.

"Sure!" Finn said happily, glad to be doing something that wouldn't make him look stupid. "I think the first aid kit is in Kurt's room. He needed the safety scissors to make a new outfit for some kind of occassion."

The group of guys then walked down the hall to Kurt's room together, all wanting to watch Artie and make sure he wasn't seriously injured from hitting his head. When the group reached Kurt's room, Finn reached up to knock, but sounds coming out from under the door paused him and all the guys to look confused.

"Is that moaning?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Artie said, dazed and confused from what could possibly be going on in the room and from his head injury.

Kurt moaned an extremely high pitched moan. "It was soooooo good!"

Blaine groaned from what could be a memory. "So, so, sooooo good! Your facial expression now and then? Oh my god, I just wanted to jump you!"

The two both moaned again at that.

"You know what would make this better?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Blaine asked curiously.

"If we grab the left overs from the fridge downstairs and relive our memories." Kurt said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, that sounds so good!" Blaine said excitedly. "Do it!"

This conversation made perfect sense to the boys inside the room, but to the boys outside of it, it didn't. Because the door was closed, the boys only got partial pieces of the conversation. All they got from the conversation was the moaning, stuff being so good, jumping each other, relieving memories, everything that could possibly sound innapropriate.

Kurt walked over to the door and opened it, causing the guys outside the door to scream, making Kurt and Blaine scream.

"Oh my god!" Kurt yelled. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" All of the guys yelled.

"Okay." Kurt said confused. "Why are you guys standing outside my door?"

"I need the first aid kit!" Artie said quickly, pointing to the bleeding cut on his forehead.

"Oh Artie! That looks bad! Let me go get it!" Kurt said worriedly, running into his room to grab the kit, where Blaine was sitting on the bed, confused.

"So what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Artie's hurt!" Kurt said, grabbing the box and running back into the hallway, Blaine following behind.

"Here you go." Kurt said, handning Artie the box. "Do you want any help?"

Artie glanced at Kurt before looking at Blaine, his eyes immediately drawn to Blaine's crouch, which was darker then the rest of the pants he was wearing. When the other guys saw Artie staring, everyone else starting staring, causing Blaine to squirm uncomfortably.

"Um guys," Kurt said, noticing the staring and how uncomfortable Blaine was. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" They all yelled.

"I can take care of Artie's cut." Rory said, running up behind Artie and grabbing the wheelchair. "But thanks for offering. We'll see you later Kurt. Bye!" Rorry said all in a rush, before running off, pushing Artie in front of him.

The other guys then also said goodbye and then too, ran off after them.

Kurt and Blaine stared after the guys before Blaine spoke in confusion.

"Why did they run off and why did they stare at my crouch?" Blaine asked confused. "All I did was spill soda on my pants at dinner."

"I know honey," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's shoulder comfortingly. "Why don't we go get those left overs we were talking about and relive our memories?"

"Sure!" Blaine said excitedly, before running down the stairs, Kurt following right behind him.

Meanwhile, the guys in Finn's room all sighed in relief at what they heard the couple say.

"Thank god for that. It would've been extremely awkward if they had been having sex in the room while we were in hallway, standing right outside the room."


	9. Ice Lolly

**Ice Lolly**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine at all. But I can wish and dream all I want.**

**A/N **Hey people, its me! And I'm back with a new chapter! Woot woot! :D lol

This chapter is inspired by a prompt from _**alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee**_, whose prompt is: _**Maybe you could do one where Kurt decides to eat an ice lolly straight from the freezer, and gets it stuck in his mouth because it's so cold! Finchel hear it.**_

First off, ice lolly is an awesome word. Second, I've had that happen to me before. It's awkward enough when you need to ask someone for help and they know what's going on. But listening in and not knowing it's an ice lolly? That's going to be majorly awkward. It's great! :D lol

Please read, review and most of all, enjoy!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>"Please?" Blaine begged, his puppy dog eyes working over time.<p>

"No Blaine, do you have any idea of unhealthy those things are?" Kurt asked incredulously, surprised Blaine would ask when he knew how much of a health freak he is.

"I know, but they're amazingly awesome! And you have to actually have on to understand!" Blaine said, waving the box of ice lollies in Kurt's face. A month ago, when he and Kurt when shopping, they were buying ice cream for Finn when Blaine saw these new, awesome looking ice lollies and just had to have them. And as soon as he ate one when they got back, Blaine was in love. But not as much as he loved Kurt of course!

"So? I don't care how amazingly awesome they are. That doesn't get rid of the fact that those are filled with tons of fat and sugar that are going to lead people to an early death." Kurt said, flipping to the next page of the fashion magazine he was reading.

"If you try one lick, I'll buy you a new Alexander McQueen!"

Kurt froze in the middle of reading that page. "Wait, you're willing to buy me a new Alexander McQueen if I try a lick of a stupid ice lolly?"

"Yes I am." Blaine said, taking another lick of his own lolly. "I'll buy you whatever McQueen you want as long as it doesn't go over $500."

Kurt gave a quick glance at the jacket on the page of the magazine before looking up at Blaine to see how serious he was about that. From the look on his face, he was extremely serious.

"Give me that." Kurt snapped, snatching a lolly form the box before unwrapping it and shoving it in his mouth.

As soon as the lolly hit his tongue, Kurt's tongue was overflowed with flavor and his taste buds were tingling with flavor. "Oh my god, this is amazingly awesome!"

Blaine gave a laugh at how wide Kurt's eyes went and how happy he looked as he sucked on the lolly.

"I told you so! It's like you've died, gone to heaven, and meet the love of you life before you realized it's a lolly so you ate it." Blaine explained, before sucking on his own lolly again.

Kurt nodded again before finishing off his lolly. "I want another one!" He declared, grabbing the box off the table. As soon as he saw that the box was empty, his face fell.

"It's empty." Kurt said, pouting and feeling like a piece of him was missing because he couldn't have another one.

Blaine let out a laugh at Kurt. "It's alright. There's another box in the the freezer. A brand new, and never opened one."

Kurt's face light up at that before he sprang out of his chair and flew straight for the freezer, ripping open the door and reaching in to grab the unopened box of Ice Lollies. He quickly ripped it open before grabbing a lolly and opening it, not noticing that there was a small rip in the wrapper that let in the freezer air to the lolly, before he shoved it into his mouth.

Kurt let out a small moan as his taste buds tingled and went crazy at the taste of the lolly. When he went to pull the lolly of his mouth, so he could tell Blaine how much he loved him for finding the lollies, he found that he couldn't get the lolly out of his mouth. It seemed that the lolly had stuck to his tongue.

"O' mi goh! Itz stux to mi togu'!" Kurt yelled at Blaine, trying to remove the ice lolly from his tongue.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused about what Kurt was saying.

"Itz stux!" Kurt yelled again, pulling hard on the lolly and letting out a muffled scream at the pain it caused.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Blaine asked, shocked, running over to Kurt's side to look at the ice lolly and Kurt's tongue.

"Yez! Pleze help!" Kurt yelled, pulling on the ice lolly, screaming again when the lolly caused him pain.

Blaine quickly tried to help by pulling on the lolly, causing Kurt to scream again.

"Why doz it haf to be soo big?" Kurt moaned, but screaming again.

"Let me pour some water on it!" Blaine said, a light bulb lighting up above his head. "I've heard water usually loosens it during this kind of situation!"

Blaine quickly got some water before pouring it on the ice lolly. After waiting a few seconds, they had loosened the ice lolly and were able to pull the ice lolly off of Kurt's tongue.

"Oh thank Gaga!" Kurt said, relieved, before rubbing his tongue, wincing at the minor pain he felt. "I hate you so much. This is all your fault!"

"My fault? It's not my fault it was so big and got stuck in your mouth!" Blaine said, protesting to what Kurt said.

Kurt threw a quick glare at Blaine, before declaring he was going to go get some pain medication for the pain in his tongue. He angrily march over to the kitchen door, threw the door open and started to stomp out, but stopped when he crashed into Finn and Rachel, who were right outside the door.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, confused to what the Finchel couple could be doing, just standing outside the kitchen door, doing nothing.

"Uh, Uh, nothing?" The couple stammered, both their faces bright red.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, walking over to the door to see what was going on.

"You guys were having an interesting conversation." Rachel started to say, before stuttering and blushing, as a thought entered her mind.

"And we couldn't help but over hear your conversation. About how you had uh, _something_, stuck in your mouth, Kurt." Finn finished, flushing.

"Oh, isn't it funny?" Blaine said laughing, until Kurt slapped him on the arm, shutting him up.

"I guess it'll be a funny story to tell in the future." Kurt said, shrugging, trying to ignore his embarrassment.

Both Rachel and Finn flushed at that.

"Now what is it?" Kurt demanded.

"Nothing!" Rachel and Finn both yelled, before running out of the house.

"Now what could their problem be?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Wanna go and get some more ice lollies?"

Kurt hesitated a moment before answering. "Sure, why not."


	10. Massage

**Massage**

**Disclaimer: Ha. I wish. But this is probably never going to be mine.**

**A/N **Hey people, it's me with an update! Woot! :)

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys rock!

This chapter was inspired by _**Puppykin98**_, who's prompt was: _**Here's an idea: Kurt took a massage class and he's giving Blaine a really good massage.** _I also got a similar prompt from_** RyanReta**_, who's prompt was: **_Let's say that for whatever reason Blaine's back is very sore, so Kurt offers to massge(sic) him. Kurt discovers that Blaine is a major massage **, and makes very enticing noises and says stuff like "Squeeze it tighter" or "Keep stroking there". And to top it off Mercedes hears it._**

I absolutely love both prompts and becuse they're similar, I'm combining them together.

Please read, enjoy and review!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah! Right there!"<p>

A loud moan was heard through the choir room door.

"Keep stroking there!"

Mercedes froze outside the door as she heard that. What the hell?

"Squeeze tighter!"

Was that Blaine moaning?

Blaine let out another moan. "Oh yeah! Perfect! Harder!"

Wtf? What the hell was going on in there?

"Blaine, I love your skin." Mercedes heard Kurt say. "It's so soft, smooth and gorgeous."

"And I love your hands." Blaine said back in response before moaning again. "Thank the lord you went to that class."

"It was an amazing class." Kurt said, and Mercedes could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Dear god." Mercedes said to herself. "Are they?" Blaine moaned again, interrupting her sentence and thought.

"God, I love you Kurt."

Kurt chuckled. "You only love me for my skillfull hands, don't you?"

"Yup! Totally!" Another moan was heard again. "Dear god, harder!"

"Oh my god, they are!" Mercedes exclaimed before bad mental images entered her mind and she couldn't hold back a shudder. "I can't listen anymore." And Mercedes walked off, trying to get the mental images out of her head and mind.

_**/Inside the choir room/**_

"Mmmmm. Kurt. Your hands are magic." Blaine said, sitting up, rubbing his back. "My back doesn't hurt at all now."

Kurt smirked and cracked his hands. "It's just one of my many talents. And besides, it's the massage class you have to thank. I hadn't gone to the class, I wouldn't be that good."

"You should give me the address, so I can send them thank you flowers and a thank you note. Otherwise, I would still be in pain." Blaine said, standing up and pulling back on his shirt.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "It was just a massage."

"One of the most amazing massages in the world! I'm no longer in pain and can do what I love most now!" Blaine said,smiling wide and jumping up and down excitedly.

"And what exactly is that?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised.

"Singing, while jumping on furniture!" And at that, Blaine started jumping on the chairs, desks, and the piano in the choir room, while singing Katy Perry on the top of his lungs.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle when his boyfriend slipped and fell, while standing on the desk. Typical Blaine. Hurt himself while standing and singing on furniture.

"Kurt! I hurt my back again! I need another massage!"


	11. Dance Moves

**Dance Moves**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! At all!**

**A/N **This is pretty short compared to other chapters, but I think this is quite good. And on the plus side, I updated extremely early ;)

This chapter was inspire by**_ Crazy Chick08_**, who's prompt was: _**If I can make a suggestion maybe one of the people that overhears can be Kurt's aunt Mildred. She's a lesbian, so after hearing about Kurt's school year she could run down to talk to him about dealing with homophobia, and overhears Kurt and Blaine discussing dance moves or something.**_

Great. Love it. And I hope y'all think the same once you read this!

Please review and let me know what you think!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>"Okay. Spread your legs wider." There was a pause. "Wider." Another pause. "Dammit Kurt, wider!"<p>

Kurt let out a moan of pain which was heard through the door.

Mildred paused at knocking at Kurt's door. She had come down to talk to Lima Kurt about dealing with homophobia, and here she was, listening through his door hearing god knows what.

"Okay. Good." A male voice Mildred figured to be Kurt's boyfriend Blaine, said. "Now lift your right leg above your head.

"What?" Kurt screeched. "Seriously?"

"Yes. You said you wanted to do this. Now lift your leg up." Blaine said.

Mildred heard Kurt let out a moan as he lifted his leg up above his head like Blaine told him to, she figured.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Blaine said.

"Blaine!" Kurt suddenly squealed. "You touched my ass!"

"Well duh, I need to adjust you for the benefit for both of us. You're going to be a bit sore later, but it'll be worth it."

"Oh my goodness! My little baby nephew Kurt is having sex!" Mildred whisperd to herself suprised.

At the sound of another moan, Mildred let out a small squeak and ran downstairs to the kitchen where Burt was sitting, waiting to hear how Mildred's talk had gone with Kurt.

"You're back down here quickly. Did it not go well?" Burt asked, looking up from his coffee and newspaper.

"No, we actually didn't get to talk. Is Blaine over today?" Mildred asked, sitting down across from Burt.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think he and Kurt are having sex."

Burt froze for a second before his fce turned red and he flew up out of his chair and charged for the stairs, yelling a the top of his lungs.

_**/In Kurt's Room/**_

"Why did I agree to getting some dance lessons from you?" Kurt moaned from where he laid on his bed.

"Because you want to look good with your dancing at Sectionals?" Blaine said, amused at Kurt's actions and behavior.

"Oh shut up Anderson!" Kurt snapped, throwing his pillow at Blaine's head, which he ducked while laughing.

Kurt opened his mouth to throw a snarky remark at Blaine, but a yell coming from the stairs stopped him.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Are you and Blaine having sex?"

Blaine's face quickly turned a pale white while Kurt just let out a groan, and buried his face in his comforter.

"Dear Gaga, not again! Why does everyone have to assume we're having sex?.!"


	12. How To

**How-To**

**Disclaimer: No tengo! Nada!**

**A/N **Hey people, it's me with another update! :D Woot woot! :D Sorry about the hyperness. Yay for finishing a story and lots and lots of sugar! :D lol

Anyhoo, this chapter was inspired by _**gottriplets**_, whose prompt was: **_Reading this has been the highlight of my day :-D How about Kurt and Blaine are watching some innocent how-to video (cooking or changing a tire or something) on the computer and Nick and Jeff construe it to be an entirely different kind of how-to video..._**

Love it! Sorry about the shortness, but I do hope you enjoy it! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>"Then you insert it deep inside it. Make sure it's in all the way, before you start twisting. You twist right, then left, and then you wiggle it around until you find what you're looking for."<p>

Nick and Jeff slowly backed away Kurt's dorm room. Usually listening in on the couple's conversation was fun. But now? It was kind of mentally scarring, hearing them listen to this kind of video.

Kurt's door then opened, which revealed Blaine and Kurt who were looking a the boys questioningly.

"What are you guys doing?"

Nick and Jeff threw a quick glance at each other before they both squeaked out a quick "Nothing!" with bright, red faces, before they both took off down the hall.

The couple stared after the two for a few seconds before shaking their heads.

"They're crazy." Blaine said, chuckling at the two's antics.

"Ready to go pick your door's lock?" Kurt asked, holding up a paper clip.

"Yup!" Blaine said, before the two took off down the hall their self.

"I can't believe you locked yourself out of your own room, and we had to waste our time watching a How-To video on how to pick a door lock."

"Oh shut up, Hummel. Shut. Up."


	13. Changing Rooms

**Changing Rooms**

**A/N **I am so, so, so, so, sooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with band camp, school starting up again, trying to start playing an instrument I haven't played in a year, it's been insane. And updating my stories completely left my mind.

Again, I am so sorry. But I'm so glad so many people have stuck with this story! :) Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or adding this to story alert, y'all rock! :D

This chapter was inspired by_** ScarstarOfMountainClan**_ who's prompt was: _**Okay, I'd like Mercedes and Tina and maybe some of the other Glee girls to be shopping, and they hear voices from the male changing rooms saying ''So tight" and stuff ... it's Kurt and Blaine and one of them trying them on (''I know they'll fit'') and the girls get the wrong idea xD (They were walking by the changing room BTW ... not sneaking in or anything)**_

Hilarious! Love it! And I hope y'all love it too! :D

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>"Mercedes! Come look at these jeans! They are zebra print and are absolutely fabulous!"<p>

"Ooo! San! Come look at this top! It's so sparkly and pretty!"

"Sugar, look at this scarf! It's such a pretty green and is super soft!"

"Look at this cute owl sweater!"

The girls stopped in the middle of their shopping and spun around to stare at Rachel.

Rachel quickly shrunk back from the girl's stares. "What? This owl is adorable!" She protested, holding up the sweater.

"I don't care how cute that owl is, we are going to change your style for the better girl." Mercedes said sassily, a hand on her hip.

"But I like my style! And it looks good!" Rachel protested.

"Honey, it only looks good on creepy old ladies who spend their time kissing babies and knitting dorky sweaters for their grandkids, who'll throw them away at the first change." Sugar said sweetly, not wanting Rachel to feel too hurt by that.

"And besides, you'll never get laid if you don't change your look." Santana snapped, tired by the pointless conversation.

"But I have Finn. I'm fine." Rachel protested.

"And soon enough, even he won't want to sleep with you. So it's time to change your look."

"But..."

"Now!"

And with that, all the girls shoved clothes into Rachel's arms and started pushing her in the direction of the changing rooms, with her protesting every second of the way.

"But guys I don't..."

"Dear god, so tight!"

The girls froze in front of the changing room stall they were walking by.

"What just came out of that changing room?" Tina asked the rest of the girls in a whisper.

"I think he just said..." Mercedes started, before she was interrupted by a moan coming from the inside of the changing room stall.

"So freaking tight!"

"That." Mercedes finished awkwardly.

The girls all waited a moment before they ran right up next to the stall and leaned their ears against the stall door, wanting to hear everything happening in there.

"Why am I doing this again?" Said the voice that was moaning and saying 'So tight'.

"Cause it's fun and you look amazing." A high pitched male voice snapped.

The girls quickly looked at each other.

"That's Kurt!" Sugar whispered, surprised.

""I know!" Santana whispered back.

"So that must be Blaine with him!"

"Ugh! This is so freaking comfortable!" Blaine groaned. "Why are we doing this here?"

"Because it's more fun here!" Kurt snapped. "Now hold still!"

"Damn! Kurt's kinky!" Brittany whisper loudly, quite shocked and a bit turned on.

The two boys suddenly became quiet in the stall.

"Did you hear that?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Yeah."

Blaine opened the door quickly, causing the group of girls to fall through the space where the door used to be.

"Girls!" Kurt said surprised. "What are you guys doing?"

"Uh... Shopping?" They all said together.

"So, when did shopping involve you guys listening in on our conversation?" Blaine asked, after an awkward silence.

"Why were you guys having sex in a changing room?" Santana asked back, while crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other before they both burst into laughter.

"Having sex? We weren't having sex!" Kurt said, laughing.

"I was trying on these skinny jeans!" Blaine said, gesturing to the tight, bright purple jeans he was wearing.

"Oh."

The group then fell into an awkward silence.

"Well, um... We need to go now. Rachel was going to buy some new clothes." Sugar said awkwardly.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow in Glee." Mercedes said quickly.

"Bye!" All the girls said, before they all ran off.

Kurt and Blaine stood in a awkward silence staring after the girls.

"So I'm guessing it's a no to these jeans."

"Yup."


End file.
